bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Byakuya Kuchiki
}} |race = Soul |birthday = January 31''Bleach'' Bootleg, page 93''Bleach'' manga, volume 9 - character profile |gender = Male |height = 180 cm (5'11")Bleach Official Character Book Souls, page 76 |weight = 64 kg (141.1 lbs) |eyes = Gray |hair = Black |blood type = O |affiliation = Gotei 13, Soul Society Kuchiki Clan | profession = Shinigami |position = Captain of the 6th Division 28th Head of the Kuchiki Family |division = 6th Division |partner = Renji Abarai |previous partner = Ginjirō Shirogane |base of operations= Kuchiki Manor, Seireitei, Soul Society |relatives = Ginrei Kuchiki (Grandfather) Sōjun Kuchiki (Father, deceased) Hisana Kuchiki (Wife, deceased) Rukia Kuchiki (Adoptive Sister/Sister-in-law) Renji Abarai (Brother-in-law) Ichika Abarai (Niece) |shikai = Senbonzakura |bankai = Senbonzakura Kageyoshi |manga debut = Volume 6, Chapter 51 |anime debut = Episode 15 |video game debut= Bleach Advance: Kurenai |japanese voice = Ryōtarō Okiayu |english voice = Dan Woren Yuri Lowenthal (Teenager) |spanish voice = Jordi Ribes (Spain) Christian Strempler (Latin America) }} is the 28th head of the Kuchiki Clan, one of the four great noble clans in Soul Society. He is also the captain of the 6th Division in the Gotei 13. His previous lieutenant was Ginjirō Shirogane and his current lieutenant is Renji Abarai. Appearance Byakuya has slate gray eyes and long black hair, which he keeps up in intricate white headpieces called kenseikan, which symbolize his nobility as the head of the Kuchiki Clan, wearing three on top of his head and another two on the right side. In addition to the standard captain uniform, he wears a white scarf, which is woven by the master weaver Tsujishirō Kuroemon III. The scarf is made from silver-white, windflower light silk (ginpaku kazahana no uzuginu) and is a family heirloom, having been handed down from generation to generation and given to each head of the Kuchiki Clan. The scarf alone is worth ten mansions in the Seireitei.Bleach Official Character Book Souls, page 188 He wears fingerless white tekkō which only cover the back of his hands. 17 months after Aizen's defeat, Byakuya wears hairpieces at the back of his head, but it is noted that these hairpieces are not kenseikan.Bleach manga; Chapter 464, page 16 He wears a variation of the captain haori, featuring a high collar with light gold edges and small, light gold tassels attached to the corners. The white scarf is no longer part of his attire.Bleach manga; Chapter 460, page 11''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 469, pages 2-3 Ten years after Yhwach's defeat, Byakuya returns to wearing three kenseikan on top of his head.Bleach manga; Chapter 685, page 14 Personality As the 28th Head of the Kuchiki Clan, Byakuya acts in an aristocratic manner. He always seems serene and apathetic towards other people, even while actually deeply conflicted. He is notably calm, even in battle. He generally acts indifferent, bordering on arrogance, to most situations he is faced with, and rarely views his opponent as being worth his time. Byakuya is easily offended if his name is not used properly. As such, he views Ichigo Kurosaki with disdain for always referring to him improperly. When Byakuya talks with Ichigo, he calls him by his full name. Byakuya is very perceptive, fully aware of the limits of his abilities, and anything he states in comparison to an opponent is usually justified. Despite consistently stating himself to be far stronger than opponents like Zommari, Byakuya retains a formal tone, always using "watashi" which is a formal way of referring to oneself. When he was younger, he was quick to anger and very hot-headed, as noted by his grandfather.Bleach manga; Chapter -105, page 14 Byakuya strongly believes in law and order. As a captain of the Gotei 13 and head of one of the great noble families, he works hard for a peaceful society. He feels that if someone in his position does not follow the rules as a good example, no one else will. He believes that to maintain the order, all law-breakers must be punished, even if it goes against his own wishes. Byakuya feels that "part of a captain's responsibilities is to make sure that the lieutenant's responsibilities are taken care of".Shinigami's Illustrated Picture Book, end of anime Episode 118 During the years between Rukia's adoption and her death sentence, Byakuya's pride and calm demeanor made her believe he never cared about her because he had never once looked at her. In spite of his icy and regal manner, Byakuya cares for and protects those important to him. This holds especially true to Rukia as he loved Hisana dearly and unconditionally, having promised Hisana he would protect Rukia no matter what. After the events of the Aizen incident, he admits law isn't perfect, and becomes more lenient towards Rukia. Although, he tries to maintain a balance between following orders and breaking the law by exploiting loopholes in his orders. In addition, he also provided Rukia and Renji with safety cloaks to protect them against Hueco Mundo's rough terrain.Bleach chapter 247 page 12-13 Because of his promise to Hisana, Byakuya smothered Rukia despite his pride by making sure she would never become a seated officer because of the risks that involve missions for such positions.Bleach manga; Chapter 202, page 4 He also comes to learn about his mistakes of keeping his feelings to himself and becomes more open about how much he cares for Rukia and others that are close to him such as Renji.Bleach chapter 247 page 10 Byakuya is popular among the female Shinigami of Soul Society, and was voted number one in the "captain we desire to release a photo book for" poll taken by the Shinigami Women's Association. He likes Japanese cherry blossoms, night-time walks, spicy food, and bananas, but does not like sweets. Byakuya excels in calligraphy. History Byakuya was born into the Kuchiki Clan, and grew up in the Kuchiki Mansion in Seireitei. He would spend countless hours training, preparing to take over the leadership of the Kuchiki family.Bleach manga; Chapter -105, pages 8-10 Yoruichi Shihōin would often visit the Kuchiki Manor to play a game of tag with Byakuya. On one such occasion, approximately 110 years ago, she is presented to a training Byakuya by his grandfather, Ginrei Kuchiki. Upon seeing Yoruichi, he attacked and insulted her. Yoruichi playfully teased him, complaining about his greeting after coming all the way there to see him. Byakuya, expressing his displeasure at seeing her, stated he would be the head of the Kuchiki Clan soon enough, so he had no time to waste on her. Yoruichi, stealing his hair tie, exclaimed that if the head of the Kuchiki Clan could get his hair tie stolen by a girl at play, she is worried about its future. She used Shunpo to escape from him, leaving an angry Byakuya, claiming his superiority, promising to make her see the error of her ways.Bleach manga; Chapter -105, pages 11-14 into the Kuchiki Clan.]] Fifty-five years ago, Byakuya married Hisana Kuchiki, a commoner from Rukongai, breaking the rules by accepting her into the noble Kuchiki Clan. Five years after the marriage, she became sick and was near death. Hisana asked Byakuya to find and adopt her biological sister, Rukia, whom she had abandoned as a baby, as her final wish. She made him promise he would not tell Rukia she is her sister.Bleach manga; Chapter 179, pages 9-13 One year later, Byakuya, finding Rukia at the Shin'ō Academy, immediately adopted her into the Kuchiki Clan. By adopting her, Byakuya respected his late wife's final wish, but had broken the rules of his clan again. He later swore upon his parents' graves he would never break the rules again, no matter what.Bleach manga; Chapter 179, pages 14-15 Less than 49 years ago, not long before Rukia joined the Gotei 13, Byakuya became the captain of the 6th Division. Gin Ichimaru, becoming captain of the 3rd Division at the same time, would often start conversations with Byakuya when they crossed paths.Bleach manga; Chapter 145, page 5 When Isshin Shiba, captain of the 10th Division, makes his report concerning the mysterious Hollow and the string of events occurring in Naruki City, Byakuya is present to hear his speech, along with all of the other captains of the Gotei 13.Bleach manga; Chapter 533, pages 11-13 Plot Agent of the Shinigami arc thumb|left|190px|Byakuya Kuchiki appears before Rukia. Byakuya first appears on a mission with his lieutenant, Renji Abarai, to capture and return Rukia Kuchiki to Soul Society and kill Ichigo Kurosaki. He watches as Renji attacks Rukia,Bleach manga; Chapter 52, page 14 and stands by as Uryū Ishida enters into the conflict between the two.Bleach manga; Chapter 53, page 4 Shortly after Renji defeats Ishida, Byakuya, bearing witness to the arrival of Ichigo, watches as Renji engages him. When Renji is almost hit by Ichigo, Byakuya tells his lieutenant he is being too careless, but Renji simply states Ichigo is nothing to worry about. Byakuya explains he knew Ichigo looked familiar, as 33 hours ago, Special Forces obtained his image after he fought a Menos Grande, giving it a scar.Bleach manga; Chapter 54, pages 12-15 Eventually, Ichigo gains the upper hand against Renji. As he prepares for a finishing strike, Byakuya cuts Ichigo's sword in two, and subsequently inflicts a grievous wound on his chest.Bleach manga; Chapter 55 Byakuya asks Renji if something is wrong, who tells him there was no need for him to directly attack Ichigo, as he could have finished him. Byakuya tells him not to be like that, for if he is always the spectator, his skills may degrade. When Rukia runs to Ichigo's body, Byakuya asks her if she would still go to Ichigo's side after all that has just happened, and tells her he understands, as he does resemble "him". Ichigo, coming to, grabs Byakuya's leg. Byakuya tells him to let go, but Ichigo defiantly tells him he can’t hear him, and he should look at him when talking to him. Kicking his arm away, Rukia scolds Ichigo, and tells Byakuya she is ready to leave. She asks Byakuya to leave Ichigo be, to which he agrees. He states Ichigo should die from his injuries in a half hour, and if he does survive, his Shinigami powers will be gone. He has Renji open a Senkaimon back to Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 56, pages 7-17 Later, in Soul Society, Byakuya informs Rukia she is to be executed for her crimes.Bleach manga; Chapter 65, pages 1-3 Later, he comes across 11th Division Captain Kenpachi Zaraki and 3rd Division Captain Gin Ichimaru, both of them teasing him about Rukia being sentenced to death as a criminal. Byakuya says he didn't think lower-class people could understand the feelings of nobles. Byakuya and Kenpachi bicker and threaten each other, but Gin steps in, ending the dispute, and they leave.Bleach manga; Chapter 65, pages 9-13 Soul Society arc Bount arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Arrancar arc retrieve Hitsugaya's team on Yamamoto's order.]] Some time after attending an emergency captains meeting,Bleach manga; Chapter 188, pages 17-19 Byakuya travels to the Human World to retrieve Tōshirō Hitsugaya's team on Captain-Commander Yamamoto's order. He secretly allows Rukia and Renji to return to the Human World to assist in the rescue of Orihime Inoue, stating he was only ordered to bring them back to Soul Society, and what they chose to do afterwards was none of his concern.Bleach manga; Chapter 238, pages 16-17''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 247, pages 14-15 Hueco Mundo arc Byakuya is told Rukia and Renji have disappeared, and that the Second Division is looking for them throughout Seireitei.Bleach manga; Chapter 247, page 1 Byakuya later arrives in Las NochesBleach manga; Chapter 298, pages 13-16 just in time to save Rukia from the 7th Espada, Zommari Rureaux. Byakuya, refusing to tell the enemy who he is, asks him if he is the one who injured Rukia. Zommari tells him he is not the one, but he was going to finish the job.Bleach manga; Chapter 298, pages 17-20 The pair demonstrate their speed, with Zommari, claiming to have the fastest Sonído among the Espada, explaining his Gemelos Sonído allows him to create quasi-clones. Byakuya, criticizing him for revealing his ability, uses Utsusemi to escape one of Zommari's attacks.Bleach manga; Chapter 299 After the pair exchange criticisms and taunts, Zommari, releasing his Zanpakutō, uses his Amor ability to take control of Byakuya's left leg. Byakuya responds by severing the tendons of his left leg. Zommari turns his attention to the unconscious Rukia, but Byakuya shields her body with his own.Bleach manga; Chapter 300, pages 1-17 Hanatarō Yamada follows Byakuya onto the battlefield, but Byakuya orders Hanatarō back to avoid him getting caught up in the battle.Bleach manga; Chapter 300, page 18 When Byakuya realizes Zommari has taken possession of his left hand, he, cutting the tendons, uses Shō to free Rukia from the ice, instructing Hanatarō to fall back with her. Zommari, revealing he has taken control of Rukia's head and thus controls her entire body, has her slash Hanatarō across the chest. He warns Byakuya to drop his sword, or he will force Rukia to slit her own throat. Byakuya, restraining Rukia with Rikujōkōrō, releases his Bankai. Zommari, becoming desperate, tries to use the full range of his power to control Byakuya's Bankai, but Byakuya, stating there are too many blades for Zommari to control, activates his "Gōkei" technique to crush Zommari.Bleach manga; Chapter 301 .]] Surviving, Zommari tries to use his power to gain control of Byakuya, who counters by using Dankū. Byakuya explains that when he used Kidō to stop Rukia's possession, he deduced Zommari's ability to possess was somewhat similar to Kidō, so it could be canceled out by Kidō. Zommari, begging for mercy, asks him to show some compassion. He angrily shouts at Byakuya that Shinigami are arrogant, taking an unnatural authority to proclaim Hollows as evil. Byakuya, impassive, states he fought him because Zommari attacked Byakuya's pride (referring to Rukia) and kills him.Bleach manga; Chapter 302, pages 1-17 Byakuya instructs Isane Kotetsu to come out of her hiding place and take care of Rukia and Hanatarō.Bleach manga; Chapter 302, pages 18-19 When Rukia wakes up while being healed, Byakuya, brushing off her concern, tells her to rest, as there is a much bigger fight coming.Bleach manga; Chapter 304, pages 2-3 The New Captain Shūsuke Amagai arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Fake Karakura Town arc As Yammy Llargo is about to crush Ichigo, Byakuya fires Sōkatsui at the Espada, while Kenpachi Zaraki cuts off one of Yammy's legs. The two captains bicker for a while.Bleach manga; Chapter 379, pages 20-23 As Kenpachi begins to fight Yammy on his own, Byakuya stops Ichigo from joining the fight, telling him he has to return to the Human World. Mayuri Kurotsuchi appears with a cart, which Byakuya asks him about, before opening a Garganta. Ichigo begins to protest again, but Byakuya reminds him that his true duty is to protect Karakura Town, convincing Ichigo to go.Bleach manga; Chapter 380, pages 17-18 He asks Mayuri why he chose to remain in Hueco Mundo when there must have been more things on Earth which would have piqued his curiosity. Mayuri, assuring him he is not plotting anything, states there are "more interesting" corpses in Hueco Mundo, and he will examine the Human World later. Byakuya says he is surprised to hear such words coming from Mayuri, since it sounds like he believes in Ichigo and his ability to end the war.Bleach manga; Chapter 381 As Byakuya watches Kenpachi take down Yammy, the battle-crazed captain asks Byakuya to finish off Yammy. Byakuya tells him that is a job for a barbarian like Kenpachi. Yammy, getting back up, fires a Cero at them. They both dodge the Cero, and as they continue to bicker, Byakuya releases his Bankai.Bleach manga; Chapter 382, pages 10-19 Yammy's huge form is knocked off-balance by their powerful attack, and he uses his anger to transform. He warns the captains that making him angrier is the last thing they want to do, as his release increases in strength the angrier he becomes.Bleach manga; Chapter 383, pages 1-9 After defeating Yammy, Byakuya and Kenpachi exit a Garganta in Soul Society. The 4th Division immediately responds to their arrival, taking note that while both are standing, they are horribly injured.Bleach manga; Chapter 422, pages 6-7 After their injuries are treated, Byakuya and Kenpachi, along with Shunsui, are scolded by Yamamoto for losing their respective haori. When the captains take the matter lightly, with Byakuya saying he can easily replace the cheap material, Yamamoto grows even angrier.Bleach manga; Chapter 423, pages 4-5 Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Beast Swords arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Gotei 13 Invading Army arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc Byakuya is among those who placed their energy into the sword prepared by Kisuke Urahara to help restore Ichigo's powers. After Rukia stabs Ichigo with this sword, Byakuya exits a Senkaimon with several other Shinigami.Bleach manga; Chapter 460, pages 9-12 Byakuya interrupts Hitsugaya as he explains Kūgo Ginjō's status as the first Substitute Shinigami to Ichigo. Hitsugaya states he will leave the details until later.Bleach manga; Chapter 462, page 3 As Yukio brings each of the duels into different pocket dimensions, Byakuya is paired with Tsukishima.Bleach manga; Chapter 462, page 16 Byakuya says he is lucky he is the one fighting him, as Ichigo is too lenient and he cannot imagine Ichigo killing Tsukishima. Byakuya, blocking Tsukishima's attack with his Shikai, states he despises the way Tsukishima fights, stealing the bonds of camaraderie and torturing opponents, which he views as the height of cowardice.Bleach manga; Chapter 464, pages 16-19 Tsukishima inserts his presence into a part of the ground using Book of the End, creating a trap which Byakuya subsequently triggers. Byakuya, managing to escape from it, learns Tsukishima inserted himself into his Zanpakutō's past when he blocked a previous attack, thus making him aware of all its techniques.Bleach manga; Chapter 468, pages 1-6 and 13-19 Tsukishima, slashing Byakuya across the chest, reveals he is fully aware of Byakuya's "Hurtless Area," knowing that the best tactic against his Shikai and Bankai is to get close to Byakuya to avoid damage. Amazed Tsukishima has learned so much about his abilities, Byakuya surmises that even his Bankai attacks will have no effect on Tsukishima, to which the Fullbringer agrees.Bleach manga; Chapter 469, pages 2 and 4-9 Byakuya reseals Senbonzakura to remove the "Hurtless Area", but Tsukishima, displaying the immense cutting power of his Fullbring, slices Byakuya's blade in two. While Tsukishima mocks Byakuya, he calmly picks up the severed blade and drops it with his sword, activating his Bankai.Bleach manga; Chapter 472, pages 1-7 Knowing where Tsukishima will strike, Byakuya takes the risk of allowing his blades to enter the "Hurtless Area". While Tsukishima applauds Byakuya's ingenuity and improved speed with his Bankai, he exploits the Bankai's speed by moving close enough to let the blades injure Byakuya's arm. Byakuya, grabbing some of Senbonzakura's blades, throws them through Tsukishima's chest. Admitting he enjoyed fighting in a situation where preparation was irrelevant, Byakuya thanks Tsukishima for a joyful battle as the Fullbringer collapses.Bleach manga; Chapter 472, pages 8-19 Acknowledging defeat, Tsukishima asks Byakuya if he has any remorse for killing the man he claims he is thankful to before he can repay him. Byakuya admits he regrets not being able to repay him, but has no remorse for Tsukishima, as he is Ichigo's enemy. He later finds the unconscious Rukia.Bleach manga; Chapter 473, pages 1-3 and 8-9 Along with the other captains, he looks on as Ichigo breaks apart the last remaining pocket dimension with his Bankai.Bleach manga; Chapter 475, pages 1-4 To Rukia's surprise, Byakuya and the others turn to leave. Byakuya reminds her they were only tasked with observing Ichigo and his decision.Bleach manga; Chapter 476, pages 6-8 When Ichigo subsequently goes to Soul Society to seek the return of Kūgo's body, Byakuya, informed of his arrival, is among the captains present to hear Ichigo's request.Bleach manga; Chapter 479, pages 6-8 The Thousand-Year Blood War arc Equipment *'Ōken Clothing': After training with the Royal Guard, Byakuya dons special clothing in order to safely return to the Seireitei. These clothes are made from the bones and hair of the members of the Royal Guard, and they possess incredible defensive power, allowing Byakuya to withstand the friction that results from breaking through the 72 barriers between Soul Society and the Soul King Palace without suffering any damage; Yhwach notes that no Shinigami could hope to wear greater garb.Bleach manga; Chapter 585, pages 3-4 These clothes take the form of a white, turban-like headpiece covering the upper half of his head and trailing off to his shoulders; a tasseled muffler covering his mouth; and a white cape with a thick, light-colored hem worn over his shihakushō.Bleach manga; Chapter 568, page 17 Powers & Abilities Master Swordsman: Byakuya is a master of swordsmanship, possessing flawless precision and performing lethal attacks with little effort.Bleach manga; Chapters 161-164 Shunpo Master: Byakuya is arguably best known for his skill in Shunpo. Having been taught by, but never beating "Goddess of Flash" Yoruichi Shihōin, he is easily one of the most proficient users of this skill in all of Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter -105, pages 11-14 He remained able to use Shunpo after severing the muscles and tendons in his left leg.Bleach manga; Chapter 300, pages 14-16 * : A Shunpo technique where one, moving to their opponent's back, directly attacks and seals one's "Saketsu" and "Hakusui" in two rapid strikes, effectively cutting them off from their spiritual energy flow. This attack is his favorite to use.Bleach manga; Chapter 140, page 16 The technique is so fast, an opponent may not be able to tell whether they were attacked from the front or the back, and even an outside observer may find it impossible see the movements.Bleach manga; Chapters 55-56 * : Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shihō. It allows for movement at great speed, leaving an afterimage behind. It is a technique taught to Byakuya by Yoruichi Shihōin.Bleach manga; Chapter 299, pages 17-18 Kidō Master: Byakuya has considerable knowledge of high level Kidō spells, casting several in quick succession, with no incantation and almost no effort, and still possessing formidable power. He has used spells up to level 81, and possesses advanced knowledge of Kidō application and consistency. He can use a low-level spell repeatedly in rapid succession and with devastating effects, as well as a counter to attacks. He uses a low-level lightning spell to burn a hole right through Ichigo's shoulder.Bleach manga; Chapter 142, pages 4 & 9''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 165, page 11 Hakuda Combatant: While used less often, Byakuya is highly proficient in this area. Byakuya stealthily knocked out several Shinigami guards with a single strike each. After discarding his Zanpakutō during the battle against PePe, Byakuya used Hakuda to defend himself from Shūhei Hisagi's rapid attacks with both Senbonzakura and Kazeshini.Bleach manga; Chapter 595, page 11 Master Tactician: Byakuya is a highly perceptive fighter, almost immediately determining an opponent's attack patterns and weaknesses.Bleach manga; Chapter 160, page 11 He is a crafty tactician, effectively using Kidō to confuse his opponents.Bleach manga; Chapter 142, pages 4-8 He can discern the motives and abilities of his opponents, and effectively uses his knowledge to end the battle in his favor.Bleach manga; Chapter 163, pages 19-20 Immense Spiritual Power: He can exert an immense amount of Spiritual Pressure, which, in addition to his already admirable combat skills and finesse, makes him one of the most formidable captains. His spiritual pressure can be felt from a great distance, and it has the tendency to make people perspire in fear.Bleach manga; Chapter 116, pages 6-26 Ganju Shiba has stated Byakuya is the strongest leader in the entire history of the Kuchiki Clan,Bleach manga; Chapter 116, page 6 and Kōga Kuchiki has stated few, if any, of the Kuchiki Clan leaders have been as powerful as Byakuya is, further elaborating on his power level.Bleach anime; Episode 252. This was only said in the anime. His Reiatsu is white. Following his training within the Royal Palace, Byakuya easily dispatched three Sternritter while fighting five of them simultaneously.Bleach manga; chapter 594, pages 10-11 Enhanced Endurance: While not having the most imposing appearance compared to other Shinigami, Byakuya is a very resilient fighter. During his fight against Ichigo, despite gaining severe injuries, Byakuya continued fighting effectively, even ignoring his wounds to the point where he seemed unfazed by them. At the end of the fight, he was able to remain standing and performed an impressive Shunpo to leave,Bleach manga; Chapters 164-167 and later survived being impaled by Gin Ichimaru's Shinsō, taking the blow in Rukia's place.Bleach manga; Chapters 176-177 During his fight with the 7th Espada Zommari Rureaux, Byakuya willingly damaged himself to escape from his enemy's possession attack, and continued to fight as though unaffected, eventually obtaining victory.Bleach manga; Chapters 300-302 During his fight with Tsukishima, he had his entire left arm mutilated by Senbonzakura, and used that same arm to catch its blades and thrust them at the Fullbringer, ultimately defeating him.Bleach manga; Chapter 472, pages 17 & 19 Byakuya managed to survive a multitude of devastating injuries during his battle with Äs Nödt, including having his stomach ripped out''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 569, page 1 and being viciously attacked by his own Bankai.Bleach manga; Chapter 502, page 8 Enhanced Durability: Byakuya was able to resist the unique healing properties of Tenjirō Kirinji's hot springs without rotting away after being fully healed; Kirinji even stated he stayed in longer than anyone else.Bleach manga; Chapter 545, page 7 Zanpakutō Senbonzakura redirects here. For the manifested spirit that appears in the Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc see Senbonzakura (Zanpakutō spirit). : Senbonzakura is a regular katana. It has a simple cross guard, with an open frame much like a four-pane window. It has a bronze guard, with lavender hilt-wrapping, and a white sheath. *'Shikai': It is triggered by the command .Bleach manga; Chapter 116, page 35 :Shikai Special Ability: In its Shikai, Senbonzakura's blade separates into a thousand tiny, slender blade fragments, which fly away from the hilt, leaving only the sword's handle in Byakuya's hand. While the blades are supposedly too small to be seen normally, they reflect light in such a way as to resemble cherry blossom petals. By swinging Senbonzakura's hilt, Byakuya can control the blade fragments, allowing him to shred opponents at a distance and break through almost any defense.Bleach manga; Chapter 141, page 17 The blades can be used for defensive purposes, as they can protect Byakuya from an incoming sword swing.Bleach manga; Chapter 464, page 19 In order to protect Byakuya from his own attacks in both Shikai and Bankai, Senbonzakura possesses a where it does not cut anything within 85 cm of Byakuya unless he himself allows the blades to enter the area.Bleach manga; Chapter 469, pages 5-6''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 472, pages 11-13 During Byakuya's training with the Royal Guard, he obtained a finer understanding of his Shikai, granting him greater control and the ability to form more solid constructs at a greater scale.Bleach manga; Chapter 569, pages 4-7 *'Bankai': : Byakuya's Bankai is a much larger version of Senbonzakura's Shikai. To activate it, Byakuya drops his sword straight down. The sword phases into the ground, as though it were a pool of water. Energy ripples expand out, turning the surrounding area dark, and within seconds, two rows of a thousand giant blades rise up from the ground. Those thousand swords scatter, and countless flying blades pierce the enemy. No one knows the exact number of blades generated, and no one can dodge or even see the movements of these blades.Bleach manga; Chapter 143, pages 4-5 The number of blades is great enough that Byakuya can simultaneously use them for offense and defense. He commonly forms them into large masses to obliterate opponents instantaneously. As they move through the air like torrents of waves, they give the appearance of cherry blossoms flowing swiftly along the wind.Bleach manga; Chapter 163 Senbonzakura Kageyoshi's defensive use allows Byakuya to cover himself entirely in these tiny blades, forming a body shield. Unlike his Shikai, his Bankai is mentally controlled. While Byakuya can control the blades with his mind alone, using his hands allows him to do so more effectively, making the blades increase in speed threefold.Bleach manga; Chapter 163, page 17 Similar to his Shikai, its attack is triggered with the phrase Scatter.Bleach manga; Chapter 142, pages 12-15 :Bankai Special Ability: Byakuya's Bankai has several forms, achieved by arranging the blades in different patterns. Each form presents a different advantage, such as increasing offense at the expense of defense. This variety of techniques makes Senbonzakura Kageyoshi extremely versatile. These techniques are activated by saying the name of the technique, followed by the name of his Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi. :* : The true form of Senbonzakura. This unites the scattered petals into complete glowing swords, numbering in the thousands, which form four rows. These rows float just above each other, and circle around Byakuya and his opponent in a continuously moving, column-like array. It abandons defense in favor of a concentrated offense. Though visually menacing, this form is not meant for attack from all sides; rather, it concentrates his Bankai into fewer blades, thus increasing his attack power. While Byakuya can mentally control these swords, he commonly calls them to his hands for actual melee combat. When in his hand, they lose their glow, and take the form of his sealed Zanpakutō. It seems to take fewer blows from a Senkei blade to gravely injure an opponent than the multiple cuts needed from the unfocused Bankai. Senkei seals Byakuya in with his enemy, allowing neither combatant to move very far from each other, though the area is still large enough for maneuverability. The deadliest aspect of the Senkei form is that it allows for use of all the swords at the same attack level, making it a way to effectively defeat an enemy unaware of the danger of the situation. It is extremely rare for Byakuya to use this ability, doing so only when he has sworn to cut down the opponent with his very own hands. Ichigo is the second being to ever witness the ability.Bleach manga; Chapter 144, pages 1-3 This technique requires Byakuya's blood to activate. ::* : Byakuya attacks a single target with all of his Senkei swords at once. Fitting to Senkei focusing solely on offense, it is Senbonzakura Kageyoshi's ultimate attack.Bleach manga; Chapter 671, pages 15-16 :* : This form increases the number of tiny blades immensely. It creates a spherical formation of innumerable blade fragments, which swirl around the opponent like a cloud before flying into them from every possible angle, leaving no blind spots and no possibility of escape. It proceeds to collapse in on itself, obliterating the opponent. When used, it completely obliterated a very large building from the inside out, and the resulting shockwave generated by the attack forced Byakuya himself to Flash Step away.Bleach manga; Chapter 301, page 22''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 302, pages 1-2 :* : This condenses each and every one of his blades into a single, potent sword, drastically increasing its cutting power. The spiritual energy and pressure released by this form is immense. The blade appears bright white, and its aura takes the form of a bird, earning it the name . Pure white wings form on Byakuya's back, as well as a halo-like circle, made of concentrated spiritual energy. This form's blade can create aggravated injuries in a single blow.Bleach manga; Chapter 166, pages 16-19 The wings can be used for flight.Bleach anime; Episode 252 Weaknesses Release Negation (Shikai): The release can be negated before it completes, such as when Yoruichi Shihōin wrapped the blade in cloth during Byakuya's short battle with Ichigo. However, if the release completes itself, Senbonzakura is rendered near unstoppable. Hurtless Area Complication: If the enemy enters the Hurtless Area, this allows them to exploit an opening in Senbonzakura's otherwise invincible attack range. As Shūkurō Tsukishima explained, the trick to avoid Senbonzakura's blades is not to retreat, but to get closer. Although Byakuya can compensate this weakness by allowing the blades to enter the Hurtless Area, since it is the range in which he can safely react and redirect missed attacks, by increasing the speed of the blades within this range, Byakuya can accidentally injure himself if his timing is distorted even slightly.Bleach manga; Chapter 472, pages 10-17 Appearances in Other Media .]] Byakuya is playable in most Bleach video games, many having his Bankai available as well. In Bleach: Soul Resurrección, Byakuya can use an attack called , where he summons three Senkei swords to his side before throwing them at the enemy. He has appeared in every movie released to this date. He has a Bleach Beat Collection with Rukia, singing Yozora No Kawa by himself and Listen to One Story with Rukia. Censorship *When Ichigo was attacked by Byakuya's Senka, his slash wound wasn't as severe in the anime compared to the manga.Bleach anime; Episode 17''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 55, page 19''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 56, pages 1-2 **Also, Ichigo wasn't shown being impaled by Byakuya's Zanpakutō in the anime, as he was in the manga,Bleach manga; Chapter 56, page 3 with significantly less blood shown as well.Bleach manga; Chapter 56, page 19 *When Byakuya released Senbonzakura in an attempt to break apart Renji's bankai, Hihiō Zabimaru it's jaws were split in two.Bleach manga; Chapter 141, page 13 But in the anime, the jaws of Hihiō Zabimaru were still connected.Bleach anime; Episode 52 *In the manga, when Renji was attacked by Byakuya's Senkei, his arm was impaled by 2 of the swords, one of which was covered in blood that Byakuya's removed.Bleach manga; Chapter 143, page 9-10 In the anime however, Renji's wasn't shown being impaled (until later), and one of the swords Byakuya removed wasn't covered in the former's blood. **Also in the anime, Byakuya didn't make the other Senkei swords dissipate and have 8 new ones form to threaten Renji, as he did in the manga.Bleach manga; Chapter 143, pages 11-12 *After Renji's Zanpakutō broke and shattered, he bled profusely from his back and grabbed Byakuya's scarf, which was then covered in the former's blood, before collapsing.Bleach manga; Chapter 144, pages 7 & 9-11 In the anime, aforementioned factors were omitted. *In the anime Byakuya was holding onto the blade Ichigo's Tensa Zangetsu, there wasn't as much blood on his hand,Bleach anime; Episode 58 compared to the manga.Bleach manga; Chapter 163, pages 18 There was also no blood dripping from Byakuya's hand when he was about to call the first sword of his SenkeiBleach anime; Episode 59''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 164, pages 7 & 11 *In the anime, when Byakuya cut Ichigo's cheek, there wasn't as much blood produced from the inflicted wound, compared to the manga.Bleach manga; Chapter 165, page 8 *When Byakuya was slashed across the chest by Zangetsu, he wasn't bleeding as profusely in the anime as he was in the manga.Bleach manga; Chapter 166, pages 2-4 *After Byakuya and Ichigo had one final clash, the former wasn't bleeding as profusely in the anime compared to the manga.Bleach manga; Chapter 167, page 6 *When Byakuya was impaled by Shinsō while protecting Rukia, there was significantly less blood shown in the anime''Bleach'' anime; Episode 62 compared to the manga.Bleach manga; Chapter 176, page 24 Trivia * "Principle lodged in the eyes." - Tite Kubo * His theme song, as chosen by Tite Kubo, is Giovanni Mirabassi's "Je Chante Pour Passer Le Temps." * Byakuya is ranked 7th in the most recent popularity poll, with 4,010 votes.Bleach manga; Chapter 307, page 1 * His Zanpakutō, Senbonzakura, was voted the 5th most popular Zanpakutō in a Bleach poll, and its Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi (all forms), placed 25th.Bleach manga; Chapter 348, pages 2-3 * In the Bleach best bout poll, Byakuya's fight with Ichigo came in first place, while his fight with Renji came in sixth place.Bleach manga; Chapter 392, pages 1-3 * He has a column in the Seireitei Communication titled All About Etiquette.Bleach Bootleg, page 181 *The Shinigami Women's Association attempted to publish a Photo Collection showcasing Byakuya, called Prince of Silence, but it is now experiencing difficulties.Bleach Bootleg, page 28 *In the manga, his scarf, kenseikan, and tekkou are shown to be silver white, but in the anime, they are all shown to be light green. *Byakuya has created an imaginary character named who he is particularly fond of and often creates themes based around him. He suggests the character become his divisions entry into the Jump FiestaTedious Everyday Tales Colorful Bleach, Part 32, creates food and snacks of the same shape as the creature''Bleach'' anime; Episode 192, Shinigami Golden omake''Bleach'' anime; Episode 218, Shinigami Golden omake along with a sand sculptor at the beach''Bleach'' manga; Bleach On The Beach omake and has been known to dress up as the ambassador.Bleach anime; Episode 287 **The Wakame Ambassador appeared as both a small and larger mini-boss in the game, Bleach: Soul Carnival 2.Bleach: Soul Carnival 2 *In the manga, Byakuya sliced apart the segments of Hihiō Zabimaru.Bleach manga; Chapter 142, page 7 In the anime, however, Hihiō Zabimaru merely collapsed to the ground while in midair. * In the anime against Zommari, Byakuya was erroneously shown with Senbonzakuya's hilt because it was not yet disclosed Senbonzakura's hilt reforms when Byakuya deactivates his Bankai.Bleach manga; Chapter 569, pages 6-7''Bleach'' anime; Episode 198 In the manga, Byakuya was not shown with Senbonzakura's hilt when Senbonzakura Kageyoshi is active.Bleach manga; Chapter 302, page 1 Quotes References Titles Navigation de:Byakuya Kuchiki es:Byakuya Kuchiki ru:Бьякуя Кучики Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:Shinigami captains Category:Kuchiki Clan Category:Master Swordsmen Category:Shunpo Masters Category:Kidō Masters Category:6th Division Category:Gotei 13